1. Field
The present invention relates generally to implantation systems and in particular to a manual implantation system for tissue repair.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, closure prostheses for repairing tears, cuts, holes or other imperfections in tissue operate by inserting two ends of a closure prosthesis into the tissue simultaneously, in effect “stapling” the prosthesis into place. Other known systems provide two different prostheses that include integrated stitches. Using this system, the doctor must implant both prostheses in different locations, grasp the loose ends of the stitches and then laboriously and manually tie or knot the stitches together. Current methods for implanting closure prostheses lack provisions to increase precision in the delivery of the prosthesis and to provide for increased control of implantation. There is a need in the art for a design that solves many of the problems of the prior art.